Season 16: Part 8/Transcript
Part 8 '' (The heroes are seen approaching a pizzeria in an area that isn't affected by the Siren's spell. They enter.) '''Daniel:' Thank goodness we were able to find an area that isn't affected by the Sirens. David: I don't think these people know what's going on out there. Jack: Of course they would. Every other corner of the globe is affected. ???: That's because the town is protected by sound barriers we got from Kimball. (The heroes turn around. They see Agent Washington and Agent Carolina.) Daniel: Wash! Carolina! Carolina: I take you kids came for lunch as well? Cloe: Yeah! It's great to see you again! (The Ninja Rangers approach the two former Freelancers.) Brody: I'm Brody. It's nice to meet you. Wash: We heard of you. And your friends. Your service to the Earth is greatly appreciated. Brody: Thank you. (Daniel heads over to the counter. Carolina follows.) Cashier: You here to pick up? Daniel: Yeah. (To Carolina) I'll cover you guys too. (To the cashier) And those two Space Marines. We're together. Carolina: You didn't have to do that. Daniel: I wanted to. (The heroes leave the pizzeria and enter their Raven. After the Raven takes off, a woman is seen stepping out of a time portal.) ???: Well, the Earth is already in a bad way. Let me make it worse. (The Raven enters Canterlot City. Another time portal opens and a black silhouette steps out. The heroes enter the Safehouse.) Cal: You're back! Ryuko: Good. I was starting to get hungry. Cal: Speaking of, I really miss the cooking Mako's mom makes. (Wash and Carolina enters. Cal looks.) Cal: Wash! Carolina! (Cal approaches his former teamates.) Cal: Great to see you again! Wash: You too. You haven't changed a bit. Cal: Neither have both of you. (Mick enters and see the two. He rushes over to them.) Mick: Welcome to our base! I'm Mick. I forge the Rangers their Power Stars and work on their weapons. Cal: You also provide them with great advice. Also, these two have been here before. Mick: Really? Cal: Yeah. Also, guys. All of you. I wanna show you something I've been working on for quite sometime. (The heroes enter the room that the Mega Rangers' morphers were kept after their service ended. They see that the room is comletely revamped and now shows the suits, arsenal, and morphers for all of the teams that preceeded the Ninja Steel Rangers and E10s, including Dino Charge and E9.) Cloe: Whoa. Dad. This is awesome! Cal: Mick and I have been working on this room for months. Originally this room stored the Gosei and Legendary Morphers. But now, it contains the suits, armor, arsenal, and transformation devices from Ranger and Multi-Universal Legend. (David sees a D-Tector.) David: That's a D-Tector Digivice. The Digivice of the fourth DigiDestined. This red one belonged to Takuya Kanbara. Cal: That's right. And that seventh one belong to my friend James. We called him "Mustang". He was one of the founding fathers of the Knights of the Just. This room was inspired the Ranger Keys lining the walls of Gosei's command center and the Ranger Museum on the back wall of the Zeo Ranger's command center. Daniel: Right. All of these are Multi-Universal history. This really shows how much has happend. Cloe: This is so amazing dad. Say where's mom? Cal: She's... Doing some work with our team. To find Catherine. David: Any luck finding Lothor? Cal: Not yet but we got a good team now. We'll find her. Brody: I hope so... Cal: (Thinking) I wonder if I should tell them about..... Him.. (Scene flashes back to when Cal and the others see Kapralov Alexei Maximovich) Cal: YOU!?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!? Wheeler: Wait isn't that the guy who kidnapped the kids? Cal: Yes! And he's suppose to be in prison!! Alexei: What can I say? Things have changed. I was made an offer. Cal: Jess... What did you do...? Nevada: (Sighs) Like I said: We needed help. So I made him a deal. Cal: What kind of deal?? Nevada: He agrees to help us rescue Catherine from Lothor and stop the Dazzlings and in return...... We let him go. Cal: What??! Sora: Me and Jane were pretty shocked to hear that as well. But we picked him up on our way here. Cal: Jess how could you make a deal with the man who kidnapped our daughter!? Nevada: Hey I did not WANT to do it! And nor did I want Cloe to go near Catherine! But we have to things we don't like or want in order to save people! You know damn good and well how strong this son of a bitch is and if he can help us then I'll take what I can get! (Cal and Nevada just stare at each other) Alexei: If you're worried that I'll betray you then don't. After all: I'm more then glad to stop the Dazzlings. They seek to dominate all. I will not bow before these pop star wanna-bes. Jane: Told us the same. And as a former thief I believe him. He knows that letting the Dazzling's wins will be bad for all of us. (Cal is silent but he knows they all make a good point. He hates the idea but knows he'll be a big help in saving Catherine. The flash back is interupted when the alarm goes off. The heroes rush to the map.) Mick: I'm picking up activity on the Lunar Gateway Port. They look like... robotic armored knights. Medievel knights. Cal: KNIGHTAMONS? What are they doing here? Mick: Looks like they're denying aid from the defense forces there: I've alerted the Moon's defense forces about our current situation here on Earth. If they're there, I think those things are there to hold them back. Cal: How did the Sirens get a hold of KNIGHTAMONS? Brody: We'll find out along the way! Let's go. (The heroes, all morphed, arrive at the Moon Gateway. They see the security personel engaged with the KNIGHTAMONS.) Brody: Those must be the KNIGHTAMONS. Levi: We need to stop them before they cause anymore harm! Brody: Let's do it! (The Rangers and E10s rush to battle the KNIGHTAMONS. Sarah is seen battle a group of them she slashes them with her Star Blade. She then runs into a corner. Seeing the KNIGHTAMONS coming her way...) Sarah: ELEMENT STAR! (Lock the star into her Star Blade) NINJA EARTH ATTACK! (A hole opens up below the KNIGHTAMONS, they fall in.) Sarah: Seeya next fall! (Hayley and Calvin are seen battling another group. The two corner the KNIGHTAMONS and prepare to fire arrows from their morphers.) Calvin and Hayley: BATTLE MORPHER! BOW MODE! ARROW BLAST! (They fire the arrows, destroying the KNIGHTAMONS. Brody and Preston are seen fighting another group. They're surrounded by the KNIGHTAMONS.) Brody: '''Let's do it! '''Preston: You got it! Brody and Preston: (Locks in their respective Ninja Clone Stars) NINJA SPIN! (The two summon numerous clones of themselves. They manage to destroy the attacking KNIGHTAMONS. Levi fights another group of KNIGHTAMONS. He fights through the group. One of the KNIGHTAMONS knocks him to the ground. The KNIGHTAMON responsible attempts to finish Levi.) Levi: ROCKSTORM BLAST!! (Levi blasts the KNIGHTAMON and numerous others ones with the Rockstorm Guitar. He then locks in his Storm Star and flips it into Tornado Mode.) Levi: STORM STAR! NINJA TORNADO ATTACK!! (Levi spins a tornado, picks up a group of KNIGHTAMONS and throws them into another group, destroying them. The E10s destroy the group they're fighting. The Rangers and E10s regroup.) Daniel: Guys. We got a problem. My suit couldn't pick up any Siren energy readings on the KNIGHTAMONS. Sarah: Could they be acting on their own? Daniel: Unlikely. I was told about KNIGHTAMONS in the past. They were controled by a guy that they called... (Someone is heard clapping his hands. The heroes look in that direction.) Daniel: Father. Brody: Oh yeah. I heard of this guy. He tried to bake children into a cake! Father: Well, I did expect that you defiant teenagers would destroy my Knightamatons. Your predecesors captured me more than a decade ago, but they couldn't keep me for long. You and those ninja brats might have taken on the most dangerous warriors the Multi-Universe has to offer. The question is: Do you have what it takes to play with the BIG BOYS?!!! (Ignites) Brody: You're gonna have to do more than just that. Father: With pleasure!! (Father throws a huge ball of fire behind him. The Rangers see he threw it above him to hit a sign above a woman standing under it. Levi rushes over to her while the Rangers fight Father. The woman is seen recording herself. Levi pulls out his morpher.) Levi: GOLD NINJA BATTLE MORPHER! BLASTER MODE! (The fireball hits the sign and begins to fall. The woman screams in horror. Levi rushes in and shields her.) Levi: STAR BLAST!!! (Levi blasts the sign, saving the girl.) Woman: Gold Ranger? Levi: Are you okay? Woman: Yeah. Levi: Good. Go get to safety. (The woman runs off. Levi rejoins his fellow Rangers to see that Father is getting the better of them.) Levi: BACK OFF, PAL!! (Levi and Father engage in a bout. Father throws numerous fireballs at Levi, which Levi deflects with the Rockstorm Guitar.) Levi: Let's finish this! Father: I was just about to say that! (Father prepares a giant fireball. Levi stands in shock. Suddenly, Father is attacked by AR fire. He then runs off.) David: Who's shooting?! (The heroes then see numerous Space Marines of assorted colors.) Tucker: Yeah! We got that guy on the run!! Grif: Good, because I'm getting fucking sick of that guy!! Caboose: Good job, Freckles! Freckles: Thank you, Captain Caboose. Daniel: No way! Those guys!! (Approaches them) Hey! (Caboose fall backwards) Cloe: Wait! I know who they are! (Cal arrives and sees the Reds and Blues) Cal: I never thought I'd be happy to see you idiots again. Sarge: Well, neither did I. Now, where are the those robotic knights? I heard there was some around here. Daniel: You missed it, Sarge. Sarge: What? Again? I was hoping to engage them with full fury of your dear Colonel Sarge! Cal: Still haven't settled down after all this time? Grif: Since when is he ever calm? Sarge: Something wrong, Grif? (Hits Grif with his shoutgun) Grif: FUCK! EVERYTIME!!! (The Rangers demorph) Brody: Does he always do that? Daniel: Only to Grif, yeah. Simmons: Daniel, are these your new friends? Daniel: Yeah. We've been protecting the Multi-Universe for quite sometime. Heard you guys have been off the grid for a while, too. Simmons: Yeah, well, after we saved Chorus, we needed some time to ourselves. Daniel: I heard Caboose made friends with dinosaurs. (Flash back to Grif Sarge Tucker and Sarge looking at Caboose) Caboose: (Off screen) Aww, who's a good boy? Aww, you are a good boy! Tucker: CABOOSE get down! Sarge: Tell him to fight me! (In the present...) Grif: And then DONUT managed to burn down our bases! (Flash back to Donut in front of burning bases.) Donut: Whoopsie-daisy! (Back in the present...) Cloe: Wow that sucked. But hey, heard you guys built a waterpark. Simmons: Oh yeah, we did. (Flashback to the waterpark.) Reds and Blue: YEAH!!! Carolina: (Unenthusiastically) Yay. (In the present...) Grif: AND THEN DONUT- (The scene shows the waterpark burning down.) Donut: Whoopsie-daisy! (In the present...) Daniel: Heard about that, too. (The heroes then return to Earth, to the safehouse. They enter along with the rest of the Reds and Blues.) Daniel: Yeah. I heard Mark Temple had been causing chaos for quite sometime.' '''But to go as far as to destroy the Earth just because a friend of yours died on mistake.... '''Mick:' GUYS! You gotta see this! (The map screen shows a social media feed. Levi recognizes the woman in the video.) Levi: Hey, that's the girl I saved in the Lunar Gateway. Redbot: You saved Vignette Valencia? (Valencia is streaming herself at the gateway. Suddenly, the footage shows her freaking out with the sign about to crush her, but then the footage then shows Levi shielding Valencia.) Levi: (Footage) STAR BLAST!! (Mick pauses the footage.) Redbot: She was on her way back to Earth from Chorus. She said that some of her friends where missing and she went their to figure out if the forces there found any sign of them. Levi: She picked a really bad time to come back to Earth. Redbot: Actually, she's in that town you guys were in earlier. Levi: If that's the case, I'm gonna go check on her. Daniel: She's nothing like you, Levi. She's actually vain. I mean, how can you become famous by just taking pictures?' '''You on the other hand, you actually worked towards your level and you actually show compassion. '''Levi:' True, but she was nearly crushed by Father. I'm going over there. Brody: Be careful, bro. (Levi leaves.) Daniel: I don't trust her. Cloe: Ugh. Jack: I tried doing that. Tried to become an internet personality. Daniel: Yeah, but your attempts were in vain. Jack: Yeah. Which sucks hard. Brody: Levi's right, though. She was nearly killed. He just wants to make sure she's okay. Cal: Guys, gather! (The heroes gather.) Cal: Mick and I have been talking. We've come to the decision that we'll need a seventh E10. We decided that this one will be a Silver Ranger. Cloe, can you help us put all of this together? Cloe: *Gasp* YES! YES! YES! YES! YES YES YES YES YES!!!! Cal: Calm down, hon! I know you're excited! (The alarm goes off. The screen shows numerous KNIGHTAMONS nearing the unaffected town.) Mick: KNIGHTAMONS are closing in on Levi's position! They're ten miles out! Brody: Let's get over there! Cal: E10s, stay! Cloe will be helping Mick and I with the new Silver Ranger's arsenal and Power Suit. The rest of you... Train or use the workshop to upgrade your arsenal, but don't just sit around. We'll come and get you when we need you. (The Rangers leave and Cloe, Mick, and Cal enter the lab.) David: (To Juniper Montage) You wanna use the workshop? Juniper: Sure. (Jack and Lexi look at each other.) Lexi: Wanna see if you've improved you're planting skills. Jack: I'd love that. (The two get up. Meanwhile, in the unaffected town. Valencia is seen walking down the street. Suddenly, she sees a crowd of people cheering. She goes to check it out.) Person #1: I can't believe it! It's Levi Weston! (Levi is seen performing his music. Valencia enters the crowd. Levi finishes playing and Valencia approaches him.) Valencia: Levi Weston? Levi: Yeah? Valencia: What... what brings you all the way over here? Levi: I wanted to play for the people here. With everything going on in the rest of the world, I thought I'd come here and play for this town. Valencia: Your music is nice! Especially after what I been through at the Lunar Gateway. Levi: Yeah. I heard of that. Are you okay? Valencia: Yeah. Thanks to the Gold Ranger. Levi: Yeah. Those Rangers are great at what they do. Can I get you anything? Valencia: Well.... sure. (Later, the two are seen walking and talking.) Valencia: I... actually hear you know two of my friends. Have you heard of the Rainbooms? Levi: We played a show together, yeah. Valencia: Ever since these Sirens took over the world, they... just... disappeared. Levi: I've been wondering where they are myself. Valencia: Are you hoping they'll come back. Levi: Yeah. (Suddenly, KNIGHTAMONS arrive and grab Valencia.) Valencia: LEVI!!! Levi: VALENCIA!!!! (The KNIGHTAMONS take Valencia around the corner while the other ones crowd Levi.) Preston: Levi!! (The rest of the Rangers arrive and fight off the KNIGHTMONS surrounding Levi.) Levi: GUYS! The KNIGHTAMONS have Vignette Valencia! Brody: We better get her back! (The Rangers pull out their morphers) Rangers: NINJA SPIN! (Morph) (The Rangers find Valenciabeing held captive by Father.) Father: You brats again?! Valencia: Power Rangers? Levi: What do you want from Valencia?! Father: I heard she, a online personality, became friends with a group of rainbow brats! Valencia: ALL OF THIS BECAUSE I BEFRIENDED THE RAINBOOMS?!! Father: Yes all of THIS!! Levi: I saved that girl from you earlier! I won't let her down! Brody: Let's get after him!! (The Rangers attack Father and his forces. Levi rushes in and rescues Valencia.) Levi: There! Let's get you out of here!! (Levi and Valencia get to safety.) Levi: There! You're safe here! Valencia: What about Levi Weston?! Have you seen him? Levi: No. I haven't. Valencia: They might have him! We need to save him! Levi: Valencia! NO! It's too dangerous! (The Rangers overwhelm Father by destroying the KNIGHTAMONS.) Father: MORE OF MY KNIGHTAMATONS DESTROYED BY NINJAS?!! (Father runs off.) Brody: Get back here! (The five main Rangers chase after Father. Levi sees this.) Levi: Good. Let's get to safety. Valencia: I appreciate you saving me! But he has Levi! Levi: I'm concerned about your safety, Valencia! I can't let you do that after saving you twice! Valencia: PLEASE!! LEVI IS THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS HOW I'M FEELING ABOUT MY MISSING FRIENDS! FIRST RARITY AND APPLEJACK! AND NOW LEVI! Levi: (Deep breath) Valencia... Look at me... (Valencia looks. Levi takes off his helmet, revealing his identity as the Gold Ranger to Valencia.) Levi: I'm the Gold Ranger. Valencia: Levi. I didn't know. Levi: You weren't supposed to. Valencia: I knew the Rainbooms knew the Rangers, but this is a surprise. Levi: I know, but because you know who I am, I'm gonna have to ask you to come with me to our safehouse to swear an oath. Valencia: Okay. (At the safehouse, Levi returns. Mick sees him.) Mick: Levi. The other Rangers are tailing Father right now. Is Valencia okay? (Valencia enters.) Mick: Is that? Levi: Vignette Valencia. Yeah. Mick: Levi, is everything alright? (Cal arrives.) Cal: Ms. Valencia. Levi told me in advance that you'd be here. I'm Sentinel Alex William. Valencia: I think I've heard of you. Cal: Anyway, I need you to swear a promise to us and the Order of the Just in accordinance to our protocols and our honor codes as stated by the intergalactic sage and dear friend, Zordon. Let me tell you now, you aren't the first to discover a Ranger's identity and go through this, but you and I are sure that you won't be the last. Please promise to us that you will in no way reveal the identity of Levi Weston or the rest of fellow Power Rangers. It is very critical that those identities remain secret. Do you promise us? Valencia: '''I promise. (The alarm goes off. Brody appears on screen.) '''Brody: Mick, Father is piloting a giant KNIGHTAMON! We need help! Levi: I have to stay until Valencia swears her oath. Brody: Oh no. Did she discover your identity as the Gold Ranger? Levi: We'll talk about it later. Cal: Daniel, take the Turbo Megazord. Super Mode gives you the ability control all of the Turbo Zords and the Megazord. Daniel: Time to spread my wings! IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! (Morphs) OH YEAH!! E10 BLUE! SUPER MODE! (Morphs) SPEED POWER! SUPER E10 BLUE!! (Daniel speeds out.) Cal: Okay, Valencia. Repeat after me. (Back at the Rangers' location, the Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord is formed.) Brody: RUMBLE TUSK NINJA STEEL MEGAZORD! READY! (The Rangers morph into Ninja Super Steel Mode.) Brody: NINJA SUPER STEEL MODE READY! (The Turbo Zords combine.) Daniel: TURBO MEGAZORD READY! (Daniel is seen sitting inside the Turbo Megazord cockpit.) Daniel: Levi says he'll be here as soon as he can. Brody: Then let's hold him off. (The two Megazords approach Father's robot.) Father: The bigger they are the harder they fall!! (Father jabs the Turbo Megazord, and backhands the Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord. Both cockpits shake.) Father: This is easier that I thought! (Father hits the Megazords again.) Brody: We can't hold him! The formation's coming apart! (The Rumble Tusk Ninja Steel Megazord comes apart and the zords go flying.) Father: That wasn't so hard! Daniel: Looks like it's my turn! Time to drive my fist into that bot!! (Daniel puts his foot on the accelerator and the Turbo Megazord rushes at the Robot.) Father: You just don't know when to quit, do you? (Father has his robot deliver a devestating blow to the Turbo Megazord. The formation comes apart and the Turbo Zords are sent flying. Daniel then stumbles out of Mountain Blaster.) Daniel: He's too strong! (Suddenly, Father's robot is blasted. The Ninja Bull and Robo Rider Zords arrive.) Hayley: It's Levi! Levi: Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. Father: I'm gonna TRASH THAT COW!! Levi: Excuse me! It's a bull! And if you mess with the bull, you're gonna get the horns! (The Ninja Bull and Robo Rider Zords continue to rush towards Father.) Brody: Let's get back in there guys! Ninja Fusionzord! COMBINE! (Brody spins the Ninja Fusion Star and the Ninja Steel Megazord combines with the Bull Rider Megazord to form the Ninja Fusionzord.) Brody: NINJA FUSIONZORD! READY! (The Rangers enter Ninja Super Steel Mode and then enter the cockpit.) Brody: NINJA SUPER STEEL MODE! (The rest of the E10s arrive.) Cloe: Sorry we couldn't be here right away. Dad needed us. Now, we're ready! David: Let's take our zords for a drive, guys!! (The Turbo Zords rally together.) David: Red Lightning! READY! Daniel: Moutain Blaster! Let's go! Cloe: Desert Thunder is online! Jack: Let's go, Dunestar! Marion: Wind Chaser, start up! Juniper: I got a surprise from Sam at SPD! Omegamax Cycle! Go! (The Turbo Zords combine.) David: Turbo Megazord! (The Omegamax Cycle enters Megazord Mode) Juniper: Omegamax Megazord! (The three Megazords are ready to battle.) Brody: Let's do it guys! David: LET'S SPIN OUT! (The Turbo Megazord begins to spin. It hits Father's robot. The Omegamax Megazord charges and strikes the robot.) Brody: Begin Final Attack! NINJA SPIN!! (Brody summons the Ninja Super Steel Blaster.) Brody: NINJA SUPER STEEL BLASTER! ENERGIZE! NINJA FUSIONZORD MASTER SLASH! FINAL ATTACK. (Brody fires the blaster and the Ninja Fusionzord slashes Father's robot, destroying it. Father ejected and falls to the ground. The Rangers and E10s approach.) David: Let's hold him here until SPD arrives. Commander Tate's gonna have to deal with this guy personally. (Suddenly, they are attacked by a woman in white clothing.) ???: Well, aren't you all tenacious. Daniel: No! Not her! Anyone but her! TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline